Big Brother Lucifer
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: It's a wonderful Day in heaven and little Gabriel wants to play with his big brother Lucifer, but the Morning Star has other plans in his mind... (Tickle-fic!)


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**_

_One of my longest one-shots of Supernatural._

_3923 words, WOA!_

_I hope you will like it._  
_Honestly i am not very satisfied with how this came out._  
_It could be better..._

_Anyway i hope you will enjoy it and please forgive me for mistakes ;)_

_Warnning: It's a tickle-fic!_

* * *

**_Big BrotherLucifer_**

Anotherday in paradisehad dawned and all of God's angels had spread across the area.

Most of themsat togetherin small groups, talking about the new creations their father had given this world and what would come next.

Some other angels were beingtaught byMichael in theart of combat.

After all they were God's soldiers and need to know how to fight.

The only one, who seemed lonely and deserted, was Lucifer.

But he had settled down with intent far away from the other angels on the edge of a small lake.

His eyes were closed, his wings elegantly folded behind his back and a soft smile gracing his lips as a warm breeze caressed his skin.

He seemed not to notice the curious pair of eyes behind him.

A youngangelcreptslowlyup to him.

His armswere raised anda small grin was on his lips as he crept closer and closer, ready to pounce on the mighty archangel. His musclestensed, were getting readyfor a jump, and then…

„Hello Gabriel."

The young angel grumbled and let his wings drop in dissapointment and pouted.

„How did you know it was me?" Gabriel asked as he leaned forward and rested his chin on Lucifer's head.

The older angel chuckled and finally opened his eyes.

"Is that a joke? You were as loud as Michael when he is in a bad mood."

Gabriel pouted even more and punched his big brother's shoulder playfully.

"You are so mean Lucy!" he said and growled, but Lucifer knew he wasn't serious.

He could clearly hear the amusement in Gabriel's voice and his lips curled into a grin.

His grin widened when his little Brother wrapped his arms around his chest and rested his chin now on his right shoulder.

"Will you play with me Lucy?"

Lucifersighed theatrically.

"Do I have to?"

Gabriel whimpered slightly.

"Pwease~?"

"Aren't you too old to play with your big brother~?" Lucifer teased him with another broad grin and he turned his head to glare at his brother playfully.

"No I am not. Please Lucy~."

Lucifer sighed again and Gabriel squealed when the older angel suddenly fell forward, right into the grass, face first and didn't move anymore. His eyes were closed, his wings and arms lay limp to his sides and a small smile graced his face.

"I am too laaaaaaazy~."

Gabriel, who had landed on top of his big brother's back, sat back straight and pouted again at those words.

"Come on~," he whined and he dug his fingers into the other's back, but Lucifer just grinned.

"That feels nice Gabey. Please keep going."

He could hear his little brother growl and the fingers dug deeper into his robe, fingernails scratching lightly over the skin which was hidden under the soft fabric.

"If that's supposed to annoy me, than I won't complain…" the older angel said, still grinning.

But Lucifer's grin disappeared when the fingers traveled further down and started to wiggle at the base of his wings. A jolt went through his body and he clenched his fists and bit his lower lips, wings twitching at the tickling sensation running through them.

"Gabey!" he warned playfully when he could hear the younger angel giggle and moments later the fingers dug into his snow white feathers.

The older archangel bit his lip more and squeezed his eyes shut and tried to remain silent.

And it seemed to work because the fingers traveled again further down, stroking his ribs and sides teasingly up and down until they reached his legs. Lucifer twitched and squealed when Gabriel wiggled his fingers behind his knees and he could feel how the giggles build up inside his belly.

"H-hehehey! Gahahahabe nohohoho! Thahahats nohohot fahahair!"

He finally started giggling when Gabriel arrived at his feet and stroked his fingers playfully up and down the soft soles. The younger angel giggled when he watched how his big brother clenched his toes and squealed when he found a particular sensitive spot right in the middle of his soles and lingered there.

Lucifer was full on laughing now, wriggling around under his brothers skillful fingers and tried to yank his feet away, but since his brother had straddled his shins it was impossible to free his feet.

He buried his face in his arms to muffle his screams of laughter when Gabriel attacked his clenched toes with wiggling fingers. He could feel how tears started to form in the corners of his eyes and how his belly started to ache from laughing so much.

Gabriel turned his head to look at his brother and couldn't help but laugh when Lucifer started to pound his fist against the ground. The other arm was still hiding his laughing and flushing face as good as it could.

A loud squeal, followed by booming laughter, left Lucifer's lips and he threw his head back when Gabriel raked his nails up and down his scrunched up soles. He tried to pull them away, tried to protect one foot with the other, but nothing was working.

"NOHOHOHO! PLEAHAHAHASE GAHAHABE! STOHOHOHOP!"

Gabriel couldn't stop himself from laughing nearly as hard as his brother.

When Lucifer started begging, he knew he had broken him.

A broad grin appeared on the young archangel's face and he turned his head to look at his brother, teasingly scratching his nails over the arches of his feet, because he knew it would drive his big brother mad.

"Do you give?"

"YEHEHEHES! P-PLEASE! STOP! STOHOHOHP! PLEAHAHAHSE!"

Gabriel's grin widened even more.

"Fine. I'll stop. But only if you promise to play with me."

"O-OKAY! OHOHOKAHAHAY! I'LL DO A-ANYTHING GABE! ANYTHING! JUST STOHOHOHOP!"

Gabriel giggled and finally withdrew his hands and stopped tickling his brother.

He immediately turned around and threw himself on top of Lucifer's back, hugging his chest and placed his chin on top of the other angels head.

He grinned because Lucifer was still giggling, whipping away a few tears of mirth.

"Calm down Lucy. I stopped tickling you."

"Y-yeah? Tehehell that to my feet which wohon't stop tingling because of you!"

Gabriel giggled at that and Lucifer growled.

"Just you wahait until I get my hands on you Gabe!"

"I think you are in no position to threaten me brother," Gabriel said, tweaking his brother's sides for emphasis, making him flinch.

"Such a big mouth for a young angel like you are. You seem to forget who I am."

"So? Who are you?"

"Lucifer, one of the strongest angels in heaven. Your big brother who is soooo much stronger than you are."

"Yeah…and soooo much dumber~."

Lucifer's jaw dropped open and his eyes widened.

"You haven't said that for real, haven't you?"

But Gabriel only giggled and hid his face into his brother's hair.

Lucifer growled like a hungry wolf and bucked his body until Gabriel shrieked and made a somersault forward. Immediately the archangel was by his side, straddled his legs and pinned his hands above his head, grinning evilly at his little brother who started to giggle in anticipation.

"Look at that. I haven't done anything yet and my little brother can't stop giggling."

"Thahat's not true!"

"No? Stop laughing and prove me that I am wrong," Lucifer said, grinning down at his still giggling little brother.

Gabriel tried his best to stop his giggling.

He bit his lower lip, but the giggles still slipped out of his mouth doesn't matter how hard he tried to stop them.

"Do you know what I think?"

Gabriel shook his head and his giggling increased when Lucifer walked the fingers of his free hand up his side.

"I think you're laughing at me."

"I do nohot!"

"Yes you do!"

"Do not!"

"Gabey, I don't like it when you lie to me. And I think you know what will happen to little liars like you are."

Gabriel squealed and started full on laughing when Lucifer wiggled his forefinger teasingly into his right armpit for emphasis.

"Yeah, that's right Gabriel. They get a visit from the tickle-monster!"

Another loud squeal and the little archangel clamped his arms against his sides, only trapping Lucifer's fingers when the elder had let go of his wrists to shove his own hands under his brother's arms. But his fingers still wiggled and drilled into his hollows, making him buck and squeal with happy laughter, golden wings flapping wildly behind his back.

"Now you have a reason to laugh Gabey. Tickle, tickle, tickle~."

The teasing words made it so much worse and soon Gabriel was a laughing and squealing mess on the floor, wriggling around and trying to shove Lucifer's hands away when they traveled up and down his sides and ribs.

"Luhuhuhucy stohohohop pleahahase!"

"Oh no, no, no Gabey. Begging didn't work for me either, didn't it?"

"I-I'm sohohohory."

"No you are not. Not yet. But you will be sorry the moment I am done with you!"

Gabriel squealed while upon hearing this and his laughter turned to high pitched shrieking when his brother grabbed his sides and massaged his lower ribs with his thumbs.

"Awww what is that? Did I found one of wittle Gabriel's tickle spots~?"

Gabriel shook his head no and squeezed his eyes shut when Lucifer dug his thumbs a bit deeper into the fabric of his white robe, making him buck when ticklish sensations ran through his body like electric shocks.

"No? Are you suuuure~?"

"S-STOP IT!" the young angel squealed, throwing his head back and he drummed his feet onto the ground and arched his back slightly.

"Awww but I don't wanna stop. You look sooooo cuuuute when you laugh so much Gabey~."

Lucifer glanced down at his brother's belly and his grin widened.

Through all the wriggling Gabriel's robe had ridden up a bit, now showing a part of his bare belly.

"Awww look at that cute little belly of yours~. I think I am going to eat it Gabey."

Gabriel's eyes widened and another mirthful squeal left his lips and he quickly yanked his robe back down to protect his belly.

Lucifer had to stop his tickling fingers at Gabriel's sides for a moment because he was laughing so much himself that a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Oh Gabey, do you really think this could protect your cute little belly~?"

A nod was the only answer Lucifer got and his grin grew wider and a bit evil.

"I'llgladlyprove the opposite."

Gabriel still held his robe in place to prevent it from riding up again when Lucifer bent his head down. The older archangel looked at his brother's face for a moment before he waggled his eyebrows and blew a big raspberry into the soft fabric of his robe.

Gabriel screamed at the vibrating tickling sensation and he tried to curl his body inward while gripping at Lucifer's hair at the same time, golden wings flapping wildly behind his back.

The elder grinned and blew raspberry after raspberry, shaking his head while doing that which made his brother scream with laughter, hands holding his hips down at the same time to prevent him from moving so much.

A growl left the older archangel's lips when his brother pulled a bit too hard on his hair and he tried to grab the hands. Gabriel used this to his advantage and managed to roll onto his side, pulling his legs up as far as he could, but his big brother still blew one tickly raspberry after the other onto his belly and his side.

"Don't make me use my grace to hold you down Gabey," Lucifer warned as he scratched the nail of his forefinger teasingly over his brother's lowest ribs, making him squeal adorably.

"NOHOHOHO PLEAHAHAHSE! N-NOHOHOT THAHAHAT! LUHUHUCY!"

"Then stop pulling on my hair Gabey. That hurts."

"S-STOP TICKLING MEHEHEHE YOU J-JERK!"

Lucifer gasped in fake shock and growled again.

"Alright. That's it! Now you're going to get it!"

Gabriel screamed with laughter when his brother shoved his finger under his arms yet again and started to blow raspberries against his sensitive neck.

The young angel squirmed and squealed, his hands shoving against his brother's chest, but nothing could stop Lucifer now.

But the elder had to stop his playful torment after a few moments when his brother's face turned bright red and quickly he pinned his brother's wrists above his head. He grinned at him when Gabriel opened his eyes and gave him an exhausted look, panting heavily to get some fresh air back into his lungs.

"Too much?"

To Lucifer's surprise Gabriel shook his head with a giggle and he blushed.

The older archangel chuckled at that and gave his brother a kiss on the forehead before he leaned his own forehead against his brother's to look him right into the eyes.

He could still see the happiness sparkle in Gabriel's eyes, the wide smile on his face and he felt a wave of happiness rushing through his own body at this sight.

"You still haven't apologized for being so mean to me, you know? And I still haven't tried all of your tickle spots yet."

Gabriel giggled when he could feel the tips of Lucifer's wings brushing playfully over the soles of his feet and he scrunched up his soles and squirmed a bit. Lucifer's wings were long enough to reach his feet without problems and he smirked when Gabriel squeezed his eyes shut and giggled louder.

"Awww ticklish footsies?" he teased and his grin widened.

The young angel nodded his head and laughter filled the air once again when the feathers tickled between his wiggling toes, brushing gently over his arches or tracing the sides of his wiggling and squirming feet.

"Nohohoho Luhuhuhucy pleaaaase! Nohohot the feet! Not the feet!"

"What? Not your feet? But why~?"

"T-tickles!"

"Well that's the point Gabey, isn't it?"

More giggling was the only answer the morning star got and he grinned as he pulled his wings back.

"Fine. Only one more spot to go and I will stop…at least until you said sorry."

Gabriel started to laugh immediately, knowing which spot his brother would "attack" next and he wanted to shove him away, but shocked he realized he couldn't move his arms anymore.

"Sorry kiddo, but I want to keep my hair, you know?" Lucifer said, grinning down at him.

He waggled his eyebrows and grabbed the hem of his robe and started to pull it up very slowly, enjoying ever little reaction of his brother. How his giggling increased, how he tried to pull his arms down and how his eyes began to sparkle with anticipation.

"Let's get this out of the way, shall we?"

Gabriel laughed louder at the teasing and shook his head no, desperately trying to pull his arms down, but Lucifer's grace was strong and wouldn't let him go until he decided to do so.

"Woa easy there Gabey. Calm down. I haven't even touched you yet and you're almost crying with laughter."

Gabriel's sweet, happy laughter increased even more when Lucifer raised his hands above his now bare upper body and wiggled his fingers teasingly in the air.

"Hmm where should I start?"

The elder let his fingers hover over his brother's belly, sides and ribs, before he suddenly dug into his armpits which made Gabe shriek with laughter.

"I think that's a good spot to begin with, don't you think?"

Gabriel could only laugh at that, unable to form words anymore and squirmed under his brother's tickling fingers, feet kicking wildly behind him.

"Awww sorry, I totally forgot that you are way too busy laughing little brother."

Lucifer grinned as his brother arched his back and he dug deeper into the sensitive hollows, scratching his nails over the sensitive skin or drilling his thumbs into the middle of them.

Gabriel bucked under him, trying to throw him off and he laughed his little angel heart out. But the older archangel showed no mercy and he let his fingers travel further down to tickle his ribs. He started slowly by walking his fingers teasingly over each rib, poking the spaces in between which made Gabe arch his back more and turned his laughter into high pitched giggling.

"Hmm, let's see how many ribs you have here Gabey. One, two, three…"

"NOHOHOHO! DOHOHOHON'T! NOHOHOT THAHAHAT!"

"Shhh Gabe, I need to concentrate. Don't want me to loose count and start all over again, right?"

"Y-YOU'RE A MEANI!"

Lucifer laughed at that and he continued to count his brother's ribs playfully, putting a bit more pressure onto the bones which made the young archangel shriek and his whole body jumped.

He loved to play with his brother like that. He loved to see him so happy and he loved to hear him laugh, to see how his whole face split almost in two from the huge smile he was wearing and to see the mirth sparkle in his tear filled eyes.

Gabriel's loud booming laughter turned to happy squeaky giggles when his brother decided to give him a small break and let his fingers brush over his sides. Up and down and up and down, which made the younger angel twitch and giggle adorably.

"Having fun?"

Lucifer chuckled when Gabriel stuck his tongue out at him playfully and giggled even louder.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Always so cheeky, aren't you Gabriel?"

The young angel squealed again when Lucifer grabbed his hips and hold them down.

"I think the tickle monster needs to change that."

The elder waggled his eyebrows yet again and bent his head slowly down to his brother's quivering belly, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Gabriel started to laugh and pulled again at the invisible bonds on his arms and he sucked his stomach in, but he knew that nothing would stop his brother.

"Nononono! Luhuhuhcy dohohohon't! Pleahahahase!"

"Lucy can't hear you anymore little one. The tickle monster has taken control over his body and it is huuuuungry~."

A quick, teasingly lick over his belly button made Gabriel screech and buck in Lucifer's strong grip and he pressed his head back into the grass and squeezed his eyes shut.

The morning star chuckled and pressed his lips against the skin right next to his belly button and stayed there for a few moments, enjoying the desperate but joyous laughter coming from Gabriel.

"Nohohohoho pleahahase dohohon't…NO! EEK! NOHOHO! GAHAHAHA!"

Gabriel screamed with laughter and he arched his back when Lucifer took a deep breath and blew a big raspberry, squeezing his hips at the same time, which made him jump.

It tickled so much worse than before, because now there was no fabric which would protect his belly at least a bit from this attack and he just had to lay there and take it. And the certainty of being totally helpless, that he could do nothing to protect himself made it so much worse and it seemed to increase his ticklishness even more.

"L-LUHUHUCY PLEASE! MEHEHERCY!" Gabriel finally begged through his frantic but happy laughter when his brother blew raspberry after raspberry right into his belly button, shaking his head at the same time while doing that and shooting one ticklish wave after the other through his body.

"I still haven't heard an apology little brother," Lucifer teased and he nibbled gently at the bit pudge at Gabriel's belly, right next to his belly button.

"NEHEHEHEVER!"

"Fine…then let's just try those cute little ribs of yours. They look sooooo delicious~."

Gabriel jumped and squealed with mirth when Lucifer nibbled at his lower ribs, shaking his head again and he growled like a wolf while doing that which drove Gabriel crazy with laughter. It wasn't just the tickling which made him laugh. It was the whole situation. Lucifer's playful teasing and even the sound of his own laughter made him laugh like crazy.

He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so much. It just felt good to let loose and to laugh like that and Lucifer seemed to feel the same way what his playful and happy smile proved him.

He stopped for a moment to give his brother an evil smirk and to let him catch his breath.

"Hey Gabey. I've got a great idea."

Gabriel opened one of his eyes, still giggling.

"So? Whahat is it?"

The morning star laughed evilly, yanked his robe further upwards until his armpit was exposed and he bent his head down again.

Gabriel's eyes went wide and he threw his head back, laughing and screaming, kicking his legs out when Lucifer blew the biggest raspberry he could right into the middle of his armpit.

"NOOOHOHOHO! STOHOHOHOP! LUHUHUHUHUCY NOOOOO! NOHOHOT FAHAHAHAIR! PLEAHAHAHAHA!"

Gabriel's begging was cut off when a finger slipped into his belly button and wiggled around and another raspberry was blown under his arm.

Tears started to leak from his eyes, wings beating uselessly against the ground, arms pulling desperately at invisible bonds and feet kicking out in the air, but nothing could stop the morning star in his playful torment.

"PLEAHAHAHA LUHUHUCY! HAHAHAAH STOHOHOHP! I-I AM SOHOHOHOHORY! SOHOHOHO SOHOHOHORRY! STOHOHHOP IHIHIT!"

But Lucifer didn't stop. He kept going, laughing darkly every time his brother shrieked through his now hysterical laughter.

The other angels around them were looking at them now.

Some shook their heads or rolled their eyes, others were grinning at the two with amusement.

"PLEAHAHAHSE LUHUHUCY! HAHAHAHAHA S-STOHOHOHP IHIHIT! M-MY ST-STOHOHOMACH HUHUHUHRTS!"

Lucifer stopped for a moment, grinning against the soft skin under his lips.

"Awww really? Is wittle Gabriel laughing too much?"

"Yehehehehs. Pleahahahase Luhuhucifer! Nohohoho mohohohore!"

"Awww look. I will make you feel sooooo much better~."

"N-no. NO! PLEASE! AHHH! STOHOHOHP! NOHOHO!"

Booming laughter filled the air again when Lucifer blew another raspberry into his belly button, his fingers raking his rips up and down or teasing his sides playfully.

"PLEAHAHAHAHSE HEHEHEHELP! M-MICHAEL! HAHAHAH MIKEY! HEHEHEHELP MEHEHEHE!"

Gabriel didn't know how long it took until Lucifer stopped tickling him.

Maybe seconds, maybe hours. He was just glad when the torture was finally over.

His belly started to ache and his laughter sounded already hoarse.

When he opened his eyes he couldn't help but grin when he saw Michael standing above him and Lucifer, arms crossed before his chest, face as stoic as ever. With a raised brow he looked at Gabriel and then at Lucifer.

"Awww you are no fun Mikey. Gabriel and I had sooooo much fun until you interrupted us."

Michael rolled his eyes and looked back to Gabriel and suddenly his lips quirked up into a smile, than into a broad grin and he winked at the young archangel.

"What the…? Mikey! What are you doing?!" Lucifer growled when an invisible force pinned him down to the ground and Michael straddled his hips, cracking his knuckled and wiggling his fingers in the air.

"I think it's time for the tickle monster to get a taste of its own medicine."

Lucifer's eyes widened and he tried to sit up, to kick, everything.

But he couldn't.

"Oh no…"

More he couldn't say because moments later he was thrown into a fit of laughter when wiggling fingers slipped under his robe and another pair of devious hands ruffling through his fluffy, white feathers.

"Revenge brother~," was the last thing he could hear before he was thrown into hysterics by his two brothers.

And he knew one thing for sure: The next time Gabriel would ask him to play with him he would just say yes…

**_The end _**


End file.
